


Hollowknight isekaied to godzilla's planet

by MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Fae & Fairies, Growth, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Hollow knight shadelord, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Hollow Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning/pseuds/MayJuneJulyaprilisEternallylearning
Summary: Basicly turning the royal trio of hollowknight into titans and Isekaing them to the legendary godzillas earth sweats ""eh no bigge"
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

At first they were big with more eyes then an spider they were able to save sibling save all.  
Then when they were not hurt in between their shell the part that fused themselves together web fused themselves again the sudden middle pain faded with each stitch.

""Little ghost,,. They were out but fading out as soon as they came to that's not fair finding their shell among the void,debris and 

the others only to just  
fade out....

Hornet stopped the silk when it was finished ghost had shuddered the crack on their head now sealed eyes swirling until the black swirling pupils came hornet sighed ""Little ghost,,. Hornet froze as they shuttered themselves into an deep sleep. Hornet had her little sibling in her lap she swayed the feeling of gravity disorienting her before the thought "why sideways" before

The hollowknight not far behind their head was lowered slightly worry implied by body language but it changed when they in an snap stumbled. The images of dark safe turned to white silk dizziness making their void churn. The combo of both image feelings were making strings of void pour out of their body as thick strings on an interconnected one they stared.

They stared at what was a lot like bit of flesh growing in the void string that was like web but of void. Transfixed changing their perspective it looked like an clump silver hair that curled in attached to the void they wandered yanked at it felt like an shedding scratched off but the silver his hand touched felt soft and of root.

Tiny bits of the silvery grey plantmatter fell off of the clump from their hand unto more clumps this time facing down? Foot?

Hollowknight staggered this time tripping unto their ass their tall legs flailing in the air flinging the root hair and void everywhere like one of those moss creatures would sitting up they sore their lower body with one side nearly up to his chest was in the shape of torn strings wondering long time?

The hollowknight head darted attentive of dark safe and white silk dizziness that he this time he left up Immediately sprinting towards them.

They were their usual silent of words but not of song and their song was tired,They sat and sung in ways only the not hollow one and the gendered child could feel ghosts other siblings sung to but there forms of wyrm and root were shatterred into oblivion they could not feel it.

Ghost wished one thing among the softness of the void understanding on what they were singing about in the first place.

The hollowknight moved fast it was like some ticking was happening before everything erupted the image of them flashing into their minds giving the impression of ""Wait no"" pure yeet throwing hornet unto his shoulder Hornet even in her dazed state kept hold of her needle deflecting the void coming there way hornet from her view on hollows shoulder she could see ghosts stumps of limbs stretching the void-Silk like an bag over their whole body.

The strike of an very long needle was there slicing the ground with an whisper the whoosh of web And like an tight luckyband it yanked hornet forwards hollow crouched was dragged by not willing to let hornet go before with an being hornets very strong web yanked the hollowknight back flinging both of them.

Feeling the dark ghost tugged and kicked  
Void Substance icky  
Shhhhhhrrrrrrink

The sound startled ghost reflexily backing away with their arms outstretched straining the elastic void that was holding the vessel in. Then light came in and and an single single silver colour was punctured through was an nail no needle ghost corelated ""hornet,,, the one word ghost just found out was muffled to an whisper.

And with the rubber band sound the hollowknight fell backwards ghosts singing was at the back of their mind compared to their internal void surging and feeling that hollow was swearing. When hornet web flung herself her own instincts saving her as she twisted herself slightly upwards to avoid those massive horns before finding herself stuck by the softness her own web and the void substance that she forgot was coming from all siblings shells the voiceless song was straightening the combined web into an inescapable stickyness.

Hornet allready felt herself sagging to the side again from her place hung in the aitr her attempt to be damanding wasn't working ""Ghost wheat aarre you doing,,. She felt and heard movement "Ghost,,. Then hollow yawned before the web and void blocked out there ability to see anything From her stupor there was the feeling of merit of giggling what ever ghost was doing was affecting her pretty quickly giggling ""Tiny,tiny yawn,,. Hollow didn't have much response to hornet except shaking their head like they were trying to shake out the dust before looking up at her eyes halfway closed and hornet got hollows memory of just then of ghost allmost dive crawling under hollow to hide from her ""Ghost wheat aarre you doing,,. Then ghosts indignant sounds communicating "" traitor,,. Said traitor eyes were allready closing themselves to sleep and ghost was somehow giving confusing messages squawking trying to keep hollow awake while the wordless song willed all three of them to sleep.

Hornet hated them both right now dizzlily she felt weightless yet her weight was slowly stretching and breaking the web around her but more grew from her it was disgusting, They were disgusting the stuff sealing them in the dark with eachother sounds and feelings the feelings of emmited peace it was deplorable but hornet even her hearing the knights squawking,frailing and light coming from the lumafly lantern under hollows head wasn't enough to stave of this deplorable soft icky descusting peacefull ""Hor,,.

""Hornet,,. Ghost stretched out hornet looking up her eyes was closed then ghost slumpt.  
Ghosts own head didn't wanna feel ghost stile emitting that song but ghost struggled to stay awake there was something ghost needed.  
The dreamnail whoshed sizzling out ghost was to numb dropping it and muffled sound then heat ghost happily know it was grimmchild before reconciling with their own song passing out falling into an dream yet the song stile went on dulling throughout future time.

Outside their was an spiraled pod swirled in 

Black,grey,white 

Void with Wyrms of Root,Soul of web  
Dreams of ghost

They could hear it was so odd some were concerned most couldn't make out the weeping sounds in the afterlife and bunch grew distressed for only those who's soul is with ghost threw the the whooshing on the dreamnail it's blade glowing to it's sharp glint and it's blade drew it's attention as it was meant to

The nightmare is by the nail 

""Nyaaa,,. Grimmchild was found whimpering curled up confused and scared

The brooding goddess unbound for her nest 

Music without words yet with words an contradiction but it was so similar to the same song only she could hear from her dear wyrm at his flirtiest all that time ago then before this dreaded plan and those shells were made, she dismissed him  
In missing her children she had lost track of the children she had.  
Now she missed him so much more with the fact he told her anyway he showed her anyway.

The song was in his mind but then in hers it made her feel better about her predisposition on thinking she lost her kids even threw the song of growth was less define then of flirt.

Feeling back to it her bindings sagged as they lost power matching how sickly she felt. She took it as the evidence of her foolishness, Dimmed the song became less dire filling her feelings with its bittersweetfull cringe. Sparking around her the magic broke leaving her body the only thing the eye would be drawn to but stile she creaked like an old house fitting for what mostly everyone assumed she was the Goddess of and she just stayed her direness was not in supply for she could tell the kingdom would break under the pressure of more like herself,her dear wyrm and even that sad confused little nightmare.

An kingdom surely must be an carcass for her to feed so much to reborn herself from the kingdoms own rot her just acknowledged children would need more then ""soot"  
Root sagged with her bindings shadowed depression filtered more across her mind thinking ""I'll have to abandon them again, There's not enough,pales dead,everything's dead, What's not dead will be dead there wouldn't be enough dead to even feed off the dead I can't do it,,. 

She just stayed there feeling like stew while unnoticed to her for dispite being so bright her eyes couldn't see the light the glowing dreamcatcher symbols appeared orange,pink tinted flickering in and out the power of the dreamnail the white lady was braking herself down before someone said something.

And that someone was fierce Dryya ""My lady,,. With the sound of her dryaas nail roots bindings spider threw the floor dryya kneeling down to her knees cupping the dystrophyied approcipriation of hands ""I am sorry but you must have resolve our kingdom may be gone but our citizens,our cities and the wilds are not my queen even deepest needs you now hornet is among those encapsulated,,. 

Root sounded small dispite how large she was ""So they will have turmoil,, dryya looking like she dreaded ""It is not so fortunate but yes you may need the help of your mother and even maybe your father if it comes down to it you won't be able to do this alone,,.  
Root actually tried to grip dryya'ss hand more ""But I'm not alone,, to the white lady it was like white noise there was an uneasy pause to her.

Her vine went through dryya's hand  
""You will be,,. Dryyas tone was consoling "When I pass on promise me live life as much as possible,,.  
Dryya was only living as an dream and is dead in life.

Authors note-ohh okay using spoilers I unintentionally come across I got the idea of there always being surprises fun even if spoilt I stile haven't finished my restart of hollowknight

The next chapter won't be for quite awhile cause I need to think about stuff like how to Isekai the cacoon to earth,what would be monarch,s reaction, What the siblings would do after their initial freakout, Trying to consider godzillas enviable freakout as well, maybe consider godzilla vs kong and whatever future movies comeout ,Considered silksong by leaving room for it in the time it took to find ghosts mask or maybe hollowknight 3 to infinity possibly as well. Ghidorah being to fairyland in the past,the planet hollowknight is set on is either Alfhemr/Elphame or Tir na nog both names for fairyland I got from the internet,The white lady and pale king only know of grimm in parting info there an hint in that info.  
As I can write I have a lot to think about it just might be another getting over my head.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'd actually thought I put this at the back of my mind along time ago I find different interests different storys yet I find myself completing this chapter. I have changed some things.  
> I gotta warn you flaming head war zone this is getting rated now.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I have not worked on this for along time so long that I forgot I left the beginning notes for later don't worry I put them in an day after first posting.

Void with Wyrms of Root,Soul of web  
Dreams of ghost  
The Nightmare is by the Nail  
The brooding goddess unbound for her nest

The symbols were there written out on an stone tablet shown on an screen it's background was swerls of black white and grey that seem to be unusually clean despite the soot around it under it was another set of the foreign writing glowing warmly red and just mysteriously on an separate bit of wood underneath it looking way more newer that the poem style on top to bad only one line was 

For those deemed to have the children of the nests and the green

This troupe seeking the flames of the one who led us for so longs we came to this land covered in moss,stone and water.  
He is an sight to beware both for everyone around him for the one we follow follows those in rest

Those fate deems to have the children of the nests and the green we plead from both you and your deitys  
To be aware of the youth to treat both youth and guardian on best terms

The one we follow is both beastly and elegant they will have the need to destroy for any sins set again them or their kin yet they are graced enough that they can be appeased by valour and kindness 

We Follow the Nightmare

It was warm so warm muffled sounds of an explosion and an air hissling sound then screams 

There was an dim white light itching from the tiny slit she was able to open her eyes with their was an sour acidic taste in her mouth her body felt slick slightly stinging from the same acid hornet could tell she was not in the same position she went to sleep in 

She lifted herself from lying to kneeling hearing chitters of an foriegn language it sounded like they were counting while white silk falling off her dried up. She could hear movement alerting her into standing to her feet she could see the walls of the trap they were in had widened into being more curved, hardened,somehow polished and stretched for room it looked narrowed dim the line or dimming light closing before it shut leaving her not able to see anything.

Next thing she did was react to danger as an black claw with It's middle bladed toe longer then it's other two claws tore threw the white and grey lined enclosure letting in bright light she absently reached for her needle without looking hornets grip found nothing whoever was making the counting in the foreign language stopped counting and started yelling in terror hornets eyes shifted and narrowed in satisfaction thinking good scared weak.

Unknowingly she found herself instinctually trying to snatch her needle again in anticipation surges of fighting feelings making her breath get caught in her throat just as her feelings came in she could hear the chattering from what sounds like tiny beings yelling they were closer the vocal noise happened with her feelings so they maybe they had magic to read her.

Wishing she could find her needle she knew she had to act as quick as possible she tensed silently she crept getting an view out but then she curved place shook she struggled to stay steady there she heard wings unfurling above another step and it tilted so much she was loosing her balance then then an grrrrl grrrll sounding growl she lept forward tempted to tear through it with her bare hands looking at them clenching blood went through her fluff like palms she peaked through.

There was an bunch of tiny no shelled dull hued creatures with cloth in dark green colouring covering them leaving only there heads and tiny more lively patch of puff at the top of them. She couldn't identify more of their traits cause they were chittering away harshly there dullness made the whoosh of an darkshape arched in the shape of an bird and it's poison like luminosity standout even more they pushed off she was pushed back the whole place shaked.

It was then someone caught her with the same claws that tore through the shell this time she could see from something a lit with pink red light she got an better look of the underside It had an resemblence an thin paw with the thumb coming from the wrist. splitting her jaw she lept forward tearing through the shell with her many rows of teeth there was an sound muffled she couldn't pin it on an voice or something catching fire.

Bursting out she felt her mouth burning as she tumbled on all fours she felt dripping from her mouth it was open salivating there was more of these dull barely puffed creatures hanging around there was an single one just by her nose the little creature screeched in terror at her open split maw she hungrily felt so good at the sounds of that ones screams.

Then the yelp echoed as she was knocked to the side slightly landing with her head low to the ground lifting her selfup and looking down at the non bug creatures now that her head was at their level and it looked different more furry.  
Hornet didn't think more about it cause more or the little creatures came and she was pushed back with their flying rocks air released at her from her feeling her side bruise she could glimpse fire an set of two red blaring squinted eyes now it seemed to be an lighter shade glowing from the middle then an high pitched scream one of warning and they looked widened relieved the lighter shade was definitely pink now and blurred as she swerved her head at the sound behind her it was an rumbling sound.

There standing out more the bug with an poisonous look these red eyes had no lightness what so ever just sheer darkness the bugs wings were to its side thin slits at first and like an eye opening it's colours standing out of the absolute black of its wings then the rumbling sound became more high pitched it lept she crouched on three limbs wishing for her needle again.

The bug went past her and just out the side of her  
Just outta her line of sight he slaughtered the tiny members of the colony  
Not caring even in the slight.

Next rocks hailed at them both he both shielded her with his body and tried to nudge her back to the cacoon that now had pink red smoke came from it and it was growling.He screamed at those stile shooting and to her surprise the darkmoth turned and screamed same warning at the glowing eyes as he did before.

Whomever was hiding just burned with bearly held in fire before spinning back at the same time the darkmoth found an new target nudged her with more force towards the cacoon but then before she can make up her decision the rocks did for her cause an particularly sharp large rock just happen to strike the head. Both were clearly bigger then half her body blood dripped from the burning wound he turned his body around to shield her more from the blow of an second one she felt like rage screaming.

But someone beat her to it as she was showered in blood from the third hit The forth one came with fire

Two fires one the darkmoths blown off flaming head

Those murderers were allready scampering away as there massive stone flinging cylinder both exploded and For the second fire trailed more flames even as it past.

An gliding fireball just landed right on it screaming then the red flames cleared then they felt something deep unsettling hornet just stood there as the aura the scream unsettlingly made the green covered tiny dullards around them to cover more and she could picture some of them even with their eyes open white and petrified and she heard something move behind her.

She shivers she did not let the shivers show no weaknesses.

It moved closer preparing to spring from what she could see of it was her size it got closer she tensed herself yet stopped it.  
Then an gentle something this way of communication was difficult to pin down the closest one would be telepathy but both the telepathy and what was communicated was reassuring ""Hornet,,. She turned two five fingers and one thumb connected nearly to the hand held her needle.

Hornets feelings were mixed the flaming slight horned large puffy antenae moth bug was "eating souls" in the background,hovering over them sucking out an red flame before an red puff came out of their mouth gliding right to their next. Meekly she took it one eye slightly closed in confusion before looking the large strait bulky horns were the same the longface was the same the mouth was the same the shell colours were the same,the two legs were the same but everything else of the hollowknight wasn't.

For an unlisted amounts of differences their body had turned into something pale wyrm like white segments covered in curly fuzz like stuff of the white lady's people in an very light grey colour their body was tilted off the ground by two familiar legs behind those legs were two pairs of slits where void can be seen moving each one segment away from pair before it.

In place of their severed arm was to slits of void in place of the hollow knights good arm was the same good arm times the new good arm under it. They stile had their two large black eyes except their cracks had ceased to be an crack and instead multipied into more tiny void eyes and what stood out the most on hollow were the three new pairs under his original pair glittering blue just like the white lady's. There was one other thing that stood out.  
""Hollow what happened to how did you shrink,,. Hollow just responded ""No you've grown your more spider now,,.  
""Wha,,, hornet sounded somewhat startled  
Hornet looked behind her down she could see the white bulb of an spider her legs had thickened as well. Instead of an end there was an puff of bright red fluffed she recognised then the puff swerved standing out was the colour of dark metal on her new sigmented wyrm tail then she remembered why she recognised her red tail tuff she quickly turned to her front the puff she had made her clothes the same colour as the puff on her chest and now that puff had extended into covering her whole top half of her torso only an slight bit of metal colour just on the stomach area that was her older thinness her arms he allso bulked up more to be able to carry her weight then slowly reflecting how weirded out she was she lifted up the hand not holding her needle to her face.

As she was suspective about she felt one of her new pairs of eyes lids she moved the hand up more to find three new pairs ""Hollow?,,. She sounded so meek that the harshness of what she said next was so contradictory ""WHERE'S GHOST,,.

She heard an familiar distressed sound briefly spotting those lights earlier just peeking from the cacoon ""Oh here you are,, her voice just as venomous as the venom she possibly had.


End file.
